


Turn that frown upside-down

by Da_notso_Lazy_righter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, It'll get better later, Sad Peter, Wade to the rescue, bad at tags, im sorry, sleep deprived cause of the time change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_notso_Lazy_righter/pseuds/Da_notso_Lazy_righter
Summary: Peter's Parents The TONY STARK and The STEVE ROGERS take away his suit after finding out their only son fights crime and gets hurt every night. Peter spirals int depression leaving a crazy mercenary the only one able to cheer him up.The thing is Peter's dads HATE Deadpool, so how can he cheer up Peter?[Terrible summery leave it to us.]{Yea we da best}no your not[This fic is the best]you have no proof{It stars us with Spidey so it has to be great}just read, before the boxes say something else stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sat at the end of his bed as Tony Stark (Dad) and Steve Rogers (Pops) stood looking down at him. He came home with another black eye and finally they were talking about it. 

 

“You need to tell us what’s happening Pete. Your father and I worry about you, if your being bullied you need to tell us. If it’s worse, we’ll fix it ok?” He crouched down to eye level and gently lifted Peter’s face with his hand. “We’ll always love you no matter what, please tell us.”

 

Tony started looking up at the ceiling panels inspecting them. 

 

“Guys it’s not a big deal, I’m just clumsy! Always walking into lockers and falling off skateboards, it’s what I do. But I’ll try to be more careful kay? We good now?”

Tony moved causing everyone to look at him. He walked across the room and grabbed a broom, then proceeding to walk back to where he was standing previously. Shoving the ceiling panel with a broom revealing it to be loose. Peter felt panic rising in him, it must have shown in his face because now pops was looking at him. 

With one final shove the suit fell from its hiding place to the floor. Tony picked it up and froze. Peter looked down then not willing to meet anyone’s gaze. 

 

“Peter…..” Tony trailed off, then started walking away. 

 

“Wait!” Peter called after him noticing he was planning on taking the suit, the only thing keeping him together, with him. 

 

“No Peter. You’re getting hurt every day, that’s no life for a fifteen-year-old. Just be a kid, go to school, parties, and make friends. No more Spiderman.” Then he walked out the door.

 

“Pops?” Peter asked with a hurt expression not willing to believe what just happened.

Steve sighed, "not now Pete, I need some time to process this. We’ll talk about this later, and your dad and I will come to a more final decision.” Then he too walked out the door, closing it behind him. Leaving Peter alone to cry to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Peter cried to himself for about ten minutes before his tears dried up leaving him feeling empty inside. As he stared at the ceiling, he thought about how much he had lost in his life. First his parents when he was 6, then his aunt and uncle at 7 to a car crash, Gwen because he wasn’t quick enough, and Spider-man, the only thing keeping him stuck together and his parents took it away without reason. Ugh. Life sucked, he just wanted to lay on his bed and never move again and just forget about what happened tonight.

But no! He has Parker luck, so nothing can be how he wants it. “Sir.” Jarvis’ voice was barely heard over his thoughts, he probably wouldn’t have heard the A.I. if he didn’t have super hearing. “Your fathers are requesting you join them for dinner.” 

“Kay Jarvis” He quickly replied, but made no move to get up. Five minutes passed and Jarvis’ British accent came through the speaker once more,

“Sir, your fathers require you to go down and eat with them.” Jarvis once more informed him, which he ignored, again. He really didn’t feel like moving, or seeing either of his dads now. So, it was no surprise that after a few more minutes, pops opened the door and walked in. 

Pop walked over to the bed and hoisted Peter into a standing position. “Now, are you going to walk or am I going to carry you?”  
Peter mumbled out something that sounded like,” I’ll walk.” Pops seemed satisfied enough and started walking to the elevator, Peter reluctantly followed.

Once they arrived in the dining room, they found Tony waiting not so patiently for them, but once they walked in Dad offered him a smile saying, “There you are kiddo!” They took their seats and started eating. Well, his fathers did, Peter just picked at his food only eating a little because he felt sick just looking at the food.  
After a few minutes of silence Dad broke the silence. “Well Pete, we decided that your grounded for lying to us, and no more Spider-man till your older and not before we train you. But we need to know how and why this happened.” So, Peter explained everything from the spider bite up until his last patrol.

Pops spoke once he finished, “Well, I’ll admit, you did good on strategies, but you lacked technique. So, we decided we’ll let you help Uncle Bruce during missions." Peter just nodded not feeling excited at all.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave any questions you have in the comments. Thanks and enjoy.

Despite never wanting to move again, he still had school. So, he did his morning routine, grabbing an apple and heading into the elevator, (He lives in Avenger’s tower) ignoring his parent’s goodbyes. He got into the passenger seat of a Lexis with uncle Happy driving.

His school day went by normally, but he didn’t eat much at lunch still feeling sick. He was also more distracted that usual, zoning out during classes and not being interested in his phone. He wasn’t very interested in the lab project in science, even though science was his favorite subject. 

 

He had this lie going. He would tell his parents that he had after school clubs he was in, but in reality, he was going out as Spider-man. (Are you surprised or shocked about that? Nope?) But now, he had to go home early and tell his parents that he lied. Great. 

When he got back to the tower, his parents were surprised that he was home early, but when he explained that he actually went out as Spider-man, they got mad. Not too mad, they were just annoyed and told him to do his homework in his room.

Not feeling like putting an effort into it, he put in half done answers that were probably wrong from the start. 

Done with homework, he lay down on his bed hoping to get some extra sleep. He may not be staying up fighting muggers and robbers anymore, but he still couldn’t sleep last night. Tossing and turning in his bed until the early hours of morning where he got a few hours of sleep.

 

Luck was not on his side. He was having another nightmare, this time about his Uncle Ben’s death. His Uncle was shot, blood pooling from his chest as he lay motionless on the ground. There was too much blood, he was swimming in it just keeping his head up. He tried to swim away but his leg was caught. He tried pulling his leg harder, but nothing happened. The blood was rising fast, he had to get away! His head was now under and he couldn’t breathe. He was franticly pulling his leg now. 

He felt whatever had him loosen from the pulling and with one final pull he… Hit the floor hard, his eyes snapping open. He sobbed and choked a little as he tried to control his breathing. As soon as he was a little calmer, he climbed back on his bed and stared at the ceiling not willing to close his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any questions. New chapters coming whenever I feel like writing them.  
> Also, Peter lives in Avengers tower, but i might refer to it as his house.   
> People don't know his dads are Iron Man and Captain America, so happy goes to parent/teacher conferences and drives him. sorry for confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Most days continued with Peter moping around during the day, with nightmares plaguing his dreams at night resulting in only a few hours of sleep per night. Its been a few weeks since his suit was taken away and he’d still not worked up an appetite to eat much. So, he was weaker from lack of protein and lack of sleep.   
He seems to be lacking a lot lately. Food, sleep, his will to do stuff, friends-oh wait! Haven’t talked about that. He has (Had?) a friend. Deadpool. His parents had warned him to stay away from Deadpool, he didn’t listen. Deadpool started helping (Bugging) him on patrols and didn’t leave. Eventually he got better and stopped killing people-like no one has died because of Deadpool in nearly a year. They would eat Chimichangas on rooftops and Deadpool would constantly flirt with him. It was the small things like those that would make life a little more bearable. But now they were gone.  
Or were they. An annoying knock at his window disturbed his thinking. Wait. His window? He’s over 80 stories up, how did anyone get there? The answer is Deadpool, no need to explain further.   
“Petey, open the window.” He heard Deadpool aka Wade Wilson say from outside.   
“Jarvis open the window.” And in jumped Deadpool. “Hey Wade.” He said with no enthusiasm.   
“Pete, where’ve you been! I haven’t seen that ass in tight red spandex in weeks!”  
“My parents found out and now I’m not allowed to be Spider-man.”  
Deadpool started rubbing his chin. “Not allowed to be Spider-man? Oh! I’ve got it, the perfect solution.” With that said, he dived NOT CLIMED he just dived down 80 stories. Peter ran to the window and looked down and saw nothing. He shrugged used to weird things happening.   
His phone chimed, it was a text from Wade. It read:  
This might take a few days  
but I’ll b back.   
Then he sent a few smiling emojis. Peter sighed, maybe he should have stayed away from Deadpool, but he kind of liked his company. Oh well at least he has a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back.   
> I really am lazy  
> sorry  
> dont know when or if ill post again sooooo bye

Deadpool came back to the tower a few days later carrying a shopping bag. How he managed to climb 80 stories, no one will know. But any way, when Deadpool finally reached Peter’s window, he peeked and only seeing Peter in his bed, he carefully climbed in.  
Peter, upon hearing the noise jumped up ready to face the intruder. Once he realized it was Deadpool, he calmed down and sat back down.   
“Hey Petey! Guess what!”  
Peter thought for a moment before saying, “You got thrown into a cage with a hungry lion and then rode it like a horse?” That was his best guess.   
“No silly. I did that last week. Today I bring to you your new suit.” Peter stared at him in confusion forcing him to continue. “You know, so you can go Spider-manning with me.”  
“You do realize that my parents will see me on the news, right?”   
“They won’t know its you because you’ll look like me. Isn’t that great!”  
“Not really.” Peter said jokingly then added, ”But this might work, thanks DP.”  
“No problem now lets go kick some butt, hehe butt.” Jarvis would not be a problem because Peter hacked into his system and at the click of a button on his phone, Jarvis would not be able to tell that peter left his room.   
So peter put on the suit, noticing it also had two katanas and some other weapons, was a little unhappy about that. “Why did you give me weapons?” He asked.   
Your gonna need them.”  
“I don’t even know how to use them, so how will I need them?”  
“I’ll show you later” Then Peter started spider crawling down the building while Deadpool just jumped. Then he twisted in mid air and sent a grappling hook to hook on to a window ledge then swing in the momentum he had gathered from the fall and finally releasing into a roll on the ground.  
When Peter had finally gotten to the ground, they headed to their usual roof they met at. Then Deadpool announced, “Time to train Deadpool number 2”


End file.
